


Something we can share

by tetsuskitten



Series: Writing requests [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Prompt:  Lance teaching Keith to knit.





	Something we can share

It was general knowledge amongst the paladins that their dear sharp shooter was also a sharp knitter. Hunk was the one with the most personalized Lance pieces because since they had become friends at the Garrison, every Christmas Lance would gift him one of his creations. And they were always skillfully made and were of very tasteful colors.

When they were off in space, Lance had Coran run around the space mall with him looking for knitting needles and colorful yarn he could use to make the paladins a little something and also because it was one of his hobbies to pass the time. There were more reasons on why he loved to knit so much but Lance didn’t talk about it. Nobody had bothered to ask anyway.

But then, one day, he was sitting around in the common room, legs crossed and hands working rapidly on a new piece. It was a scarf for Pidge because she’d gotten sick more often lately and Lance wanted to make sure she had another something to keep her warm. If anything, it would be a little gift to cheer her up. He was concentrating so much he didn’t even notice when Keith sat down beside him until the other spoke up.

“Hey, Lance.”

Lance was startled, but soon realized who it was and offered Keith a smile.

“What are you doing this time?” Keith asked. His relationship with Lance had been getting better each day and he was happy they were getting closer. Even though that day Lance came to him saying he should leave the team broke his heart, a part of him was glad it was to him Lance came to. He knew he was the leader of Voltron, but it was no secret Hunk was Lance’s best friend and to know Lance came to him instead, to confide in him something that important meant a lot to him. He knew he wasn’t the best at the comfort part but he was sincere in his words which he hoped were enough to get the point across to Lance. Since then they hadn’t been fighting as much. Their teasing was now tinged with a different color, it had a different feel to it. It was the kind of teasing to laugh about. _The kind of thing friends do_ , Keith thought.

“Oh, it’s a scarf for Pidge. You know how she’s been sick… wanted to cheer her up somehow.” Lance explained and Keith’s heart was warm. Sometimes he asked himself how he didn’t notice Lance sooner, but of course he knew why. He was young and too inside his own head. But now things were so much better. He was growing as a leader, he had a family, a real family. He had his mother back. He had the puppy. Things were looking up.

Keith nodded at Lance’s remark, even though Lance was too focused to notice it. “It seems so intricate. How did you learn how to do it?”

Lance stopped what he was doing and gave Keith a strange look. Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though it looked like longing.

“My grandmother taught me.”

Keith was silent. He felt like there ought to be more to the story but at the same time, he was afraid to push it. He could see Lance bite his lip, fiddle with the yarn. He was anxious. Keith reached his hand out to touch Lance’s. A small gesture that got his attention. Lance took a deep breath and sat back, sagging onto the sofa.

“I was eight. And she got sick. Too sick to leave the house. So I went to her house every day after school… This is something we did together. And then I went to the Garrison. And I missed her so much. This was the only way I felt closer to her. But I still got news from her, you know? From all of them. But since we’ve been here-“

Lance’s tears fell down his face, crystal clear. He blinked and they rolled down his cheeks. He couldn’t even hold back.

“I don’t even know if she’s still alive.” He whispered, breaking down on Keith’s chest as he got closer to hold him.

Keith wanted to say he was sorry to bring it up, that he was just sorry, period, for everything, for the destiny that was pushed on them, for the people they left behind. But he doubted that would do much good so he kept quiet and pulled Lance closer, let him cry what he had to cry to feel better afterwards. He knew he wasn’t the best at these things, but he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair like his mother does now whenever she hugs him. It took a while but Lance calmed down. Keith was overwhelmed by the boy in front of him and was lacking on words to say.

“You could teach me.” Keith offered. He didn’t quite know where that came from. He looked at Lance’s disbelieving face and then looked down, embarrassed. That’s when he heard the beginning of a laugh and he looked up at Lance. Lance who was laughing at him with tear stains still on his cheeks and from all the sights in the universe, this was the one that stumped Keith.

“I would love to see you try.” Lance challenged. But he was happy to share this with Keith, and to have an excuse to spend time together.

They sat there the rest of the afternoon, Keith watched Lance as he explained him the basics and then Keith would try to replicate. He wasn’t half bad at it, and Lance told him so. Though when Lance went to the kitchen to get snacks for them, he came back to a quizzical Keith looking down at a tangled yarn mess worse than pocket headphones and he laughed so hard he almost dropped their drinks all over the floor. They ended up having to cut that part from how knotted it had gotten but they had fun nonetheless.

And to Lance’s surprise, Keith kept coming back to his room to knit with him. Of course they ended up talking more than knitting or even playing videogames and this one time Lance even roped Keith into doing a facial mask with him and they spent the evening in a spa daze, immersed in the castle’s hot tub. At the end of that day, Lance insisted on checking how smooth Keith’s skin was, rubbing his thumbs along Keith’s cheeks as he held him still. And when Keith couldn’t hold back anymore, all he had to do was lean in and close the small distance between them, feeling Lance smile into the kiss, thinking that this too was another clever strategy to challenge him into action. And he couldn’t be mad at that one bit as he pulled a laughing Lance impossibly closer.


End file.
